Souvenir
by Blooming Cosmo
Summary: And the flash keeps going off. Now she regrets getting him that camera for Christmas. Spitfire


"Smile!"

And it's too late because the flash has already gone off, and she's glaring at the cheeky smile that he's giving her. Probably can't even see her look because her sunglasses are propped up on her nose, and he's not even glancing at her as he's fussing with the camera in his hands. She's rolling over now on to her stomach, freshly cut grass sticking to her arms. The smell is a bit intoxicating to her because it reminds her of summer missions. Innocent voices and worries from their days of heroism play like sweet melodies in her ears, but they are interrupted by another flash of light. Now she regrets getting him that camera for Christmas.

"Wally, I thought I told you that I didn't like my picture taken. And what the hell! It's bright outside! Why is the flash on?"

"It's set to automatic, babe. I can't tell it what to do," he says while he's adjusting the lens and focusing on her lithe form in the grass.

Artemis pushes the sunglasses off of their resting spot on her nose, and sets them on top of her head. It holds her loose blonde hair back, and now she feels like he can really take note of her disapproval with a proper glare directed at him.

He stubbornly answers her glare, "What! Come on! I just want a few more Artemis! What exactly were you thinking I would do with this thing? Take pictures of trees or something?"

She supposes she doesn't have a comeback for that one, but she tries anyway because it never seems right when he gets the last word in, "Of course not, but I didn't think you'd be taking a picture of me at all hours of the day either."

"I think you're exaggerating," he says distractedly. Somehow he manages to set a flash on himself, finger slipping accidently on the shutter while the lens was facing him.

He stumbles a step or two in her direction, and he carefully falls back into the grass beside her as his eyes try to rid themselves of the splotches that are now obstructing his vision, "Okay, maybe a short break wouldn't kill me."

She chuckles lightly before placing the shades back over her eyes. Resuming her previous position, she is now on her back and feeling the rays of the bright sun warming her skin. It only lasts about a minute because he's hovering above her smiling.

"Do you miss it?"

And she instantly regrets it. She doesn't even know why she said it because his face falls, and he's no longer blocking the sun. She sits up on her arms and looks at his unmoving form. _Crap. Crap. Crap._

Before she can even find the words he's speaking, "Of course I do."

It surprises her a bit, but she doesn't interrupt him. Not now. And he's pushing himself to sit up, arms settled comfortably around his legs. He avoids looking at her.

"Is it sad that I keep thinking about those summers running through the forests? Can't exactly use my speed here," he stops suddenly, and shuts his eyes tightly. The air sounds like it's buzzing, and she doesn't realize that her hands are clutching at the blades of grass around her. She only unclenches when his face suddenly relaxes, and he gives her his best lazy look. Some hair falls into his face when he tilts his head forward to get a better look at her, "And that costume of yours really did a great job of showing my favorite assets and…."

But he never gets to finish that thought because she's already shoving him back down into the grass.

"Idiot," she hisses at him.

"What, what!"

And maybe it was a good thing that he broke the tension like that. She doesn't know if she was exactly ready to hear everything yet. In time.

With little warning his hands are up in the air, grabbing at the glasses on her face. He snatches them away, and tosses them to the side as he's sending her falling backward. He's looking at her with that goofy glance of his, and she swears that there is a hint of sadness in his apple green eyes. It vanishes quickly, and he's resting his hand on the side of her face before he captures her lips with his own. And she can't even think of anything that comes close to this feeling that she has for him. Nothing.

There's a click, and the flash goes off in her face once more.

"Souvenir!"

"I'll kill you."


End file.
